Percy and Jasmine & the Olympians Chronicles: The daughter of Horus
by lilnate13
Summary: Percy ends up have to save the daughter of Horus and their destiny is to work together and help save their Camps! Plus! You will see some characters of Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series and The Kane Chronicles series! PS. This is my first fanfiction crossover of Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles! I hope you guys love it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _Hello Percy Jackson Fans! This is my first story fanfiction of Percy Jackson! I love all the the Pecy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series! In this story Percy might have a crush on this Egyptian demigod. And You will all your favorite characters of Percy Jackson and The Heroes of Olympus series on this story. Hope You Enjoy!:D_**

**I new Propercy!** _Greek son of Poesidon must love and protect Egyptians daughter of Horus. And the daughter of Athena will be jealous of the daughter of Horus._ **In this story, Percy discovers that he must protect the daughter of Horus from Monsters and Kronos! Even he knows the No Greek and Egyptians can't be together. That's not allowed. But Percy is dying to see who she really is and want to know something about her. **

**Percy POV:**

**Hello I'm Percy Jackson, son of the sea-god. I'm really glad that the battle of Gaea, the earth goddess is over and now I can just chill and relax and enjoy this summer. Annabeth was teaching Piper some moves so she will be ready for the next quest. Nico DeAngelo is having a talk with Jason and Leo about playing UNO Cards. Frank and Hazel was at the lake having a romantic date. And Grover is actually flirting with Clarisse? Last time I check they hate each other and now! They actually starting liking each other. Grover wave his hands and start calling me over there.**

" YO! Percy! come over here I have to talk to you!"

I nod my head and went over there, " So? What's up! What you want to tell me?"

" Me and Clarissa needs to tell you something."

" What is it? Clarissa forgot to shave last night?" I laughed. **I would have thought Grover would laugh along with me but he didn't, he looks very angry I say that. **

" That's not funny Percy!" yelled Grover.

" Alright! Chill, since when you started protected Charisse anyway? It's not like you two are dating."

Clarissa walks up to me and looks very pissed at me, " Actually Jackson we kind of are!"

" What?" I yelled.

Grover wraps his arms around Clarissa waist and started kissing her. " Yeap! me and Clarissa are going out."

**I laughed so hard and I know these two are joking right now. **" Come on! You two can stop pretending!"

" Were not Pretending Percy! I'm telling you the truth." said Grover as he looks very angry at me, I never seen Grover so serious in my life.

" So you are not joking. You and Clarisse are really are together?" I asked him.

Grover nods his head as he was looking at me, " Yes!"

" Oh!" I said. As I was looking away. **I couldn't believe that my best friend will go out with the daughter of the war god. We both agree to tell each other everything. And now he did this behind my back? What kind of friend is he. Grover put his hand on my shoulder and was looking very sad.**

" Look Percy I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I didn't know how you will react. The truth is that me and Charisse are in love if you don't like it it's ok, but you need to repeat Clarisse more often."

" Listen bro! Even if I do hate Clarisse, I'm willing to give her a chance if she that worthy for you." I told Grover.

" Thanks Percy."

" Anytime!" I told him. Clairsse got between me and Grover as we was giving a group hug.

" I'm so happy for you two work things out! Now let's get ready for dinner." **As soon we all turn around, We heard a girl was screaming in the woods and heard some Cyclops yelling.**

" What was that?" asked Clairsse.

" I think a girl is in trouble. I'm going into the woods. You two find Annabeth and get the others ready for a battle." **I told them as I grab my ballpoint pen which turns into a riptide. My brother Tyson and Jason Grace follows me into the dark woods. I was following a girl voice who is in trouble. Finally we made it to pine tree that use to be Thalia's tree and see a African-American about eighteen like me trying to fight off three Cyclops which it's impossible. She was all dirty cover with mud and sweat and do the best she can.**

" That's the girl." I told them.

" How are we suppose to get her out of here while we fighting off the Cyclops?" Jason asked.

" Chill! Grover, Annabeth and Clairsse are on their way. Right now we need to help the girl out."

" Works for me! I'm ready to take down those bad Cyclops!" Tyson was getting his blade ready.

" Alright! Let's do this!" I told them.

**Jasmine POV:**

**Hello I'm Jasmine Long, I'm the daughter of Horus, god of war! I'm eighteen going to school and this camp called "Camp Ra" Somehow I don't know how I got here a Camp Half-Blood. One minute I was walking into the woods to Camp Ra and the next minute I hear at Camp Half-Blood. And now I'm here fighting three ugly ass monsters with one eyeballs as they has weapons on there on. I was ducking and moving so they won't hit me. As soon I try to slash the damn monster, one of them knock my weapon off of my hand and I was definitely in trouble. I back away far enough to the big rock as they kept coming closer.**

" Your toast daughter of Horus!" said the second Cyclops. **Before the Cyclops could finish me, I saw a guy came just in time to save me holding his sword and his friends had his back. My god he was hot! It's like he was Romero trying to save me.**

" Hey! Leave her alone!" he yelled. The Cyclops turns around and saw the boy with his friends and was angry to see him.

" _**Perseus Jackson! You will pay for what you did to our mother Gaea!"**_They yelled as they went after him and his friends.

The guy up in the air while the first one ran into the tree and bumps his head. The second was charging at the boy but his friend with the blonde hair got in front of the the boy as he strike the Cyclops with Lighting Bolt and turns into dust. And his other weird friend that has one eye-ball picks up the Cyclops and slam him on the ground and say " Bad Cyclops!"

While they was fighting, two blonde girls and a goat boy came to my rescue and save me.

" Come with us!" said the blonde with grey eyes. " You will be safe with us."

" What about them?" I pointed at the guys who was still fighting.

" They will be fine! Come! I'll take you somewhere safe." he held her hand. I grab her hand and follow her and her friends.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank You Everyone for reading my crossover series of Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles! On my next chapter, Jasmine finally made it to Camp Half-blood and a lot of greek demigods are not happy to see her. And Annabeth gets jealous of seeing Percy with Jasmine. **

**Jasmine POV**

**_Finally I made through all those woods and got to this place called "Camp Half-Blood" for all demigods, well Greek demigods. No Greek and Egyptians can't be together or be friends. I'm just surprise some Greek demigods and a goat boy came to save me. Anyway we went pass the strawberry field and I see a lot of demigods was training to fight and it was cool._**

The girl with the grey eye told me I should be safe for now.

I nod my head, " Thank You! Um.. What's your name? I don't want to call you Grey eyes."

The grey eye girl laughed like it was funny. " Oh I'm so sorry! I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and this is Clarisse, daughter of Ares and Grover, my satyr friend."

" A satyr?" I asked.

" Yea! You know! Half man, half goat!" Grover respond.

" Oh... But what about that boy and his friends save me from those monsters? Are they going to be ok?" I question. I'm really worried about that boy, I don't know why but I do.

" Oh Percy! Him, Tyson and Jason will be fine! They fight monsters that's what they do!" Annabeth answered.

" An't one of boy is a monster? I mean the guy has one eye-ball."

Annabeth nod her head, " Yes! Tyson is a cyclops but he's also the son of Poesidon like his brother, Percy."

I was in a shock and feel bad calling Tyson a monster, " I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I'm just caution!"

" It's ok! I like you to meet our camp director, Chiron and Mr.D."

_**As soon** **I turn around, I saw a half man/half horse with a fat dude wearing unmatching clothes. Um have this guy heard of style I mean my god. But Mr. D already don't like me already by the look the way he looks at me.**_

" So! Your Jasmine Long, daughter of Horus! We was expecting you!" said Chiron.

" You was expecting me? I'm sorry I don't belong here!" I told him.

" Your absolutely right! You don't belong here, this is only for Greek demigods. **NOT** Egyptians Demigods!" said Mr.D as he was looking so wicked. " My god! Your a mess, maybe Piper and Hazel can help you!"

_**Then I see a Cherokee girl with brown hair looking so pretty and fab! And the other girl was brown skin and has curly brown hair.**_

" Sure! No problem, Mr.D!" said the brown skin girl. " I'm Hazel and this is Piper!"

" Hello I'm Jasmine Long! It's nice to meet all of you!" I smiled.

_**As I was about to get clean up, I see that the boys made it back alive as they was bruised up really bad. Percy turn his blade into ballpoint pen and I think it was very cool! Annabeth rush and hug Percy and was glad he made it back alive.**_

"Percy! I'm so glad you made it!" smiled Annabeth.

Percy nod his head, " Me too! Now where the girl? Is she ok?" he put a question to.

_**Before Annabeth could speak again, I answer his question. I was dying to speak to speak to him in person. **_

" I'm fine! And thank you !" I said.

_**Percy caught my sight and I was admired of me and keep on staring at me really hard and started getting nervous.**_

" No Problem! I'm Percy Jackson! Son of the sea-god!" Percy shook my hands.

" Jasmine Long, daughter of Horus! So! I heard you're a big hero saving Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. him.

" Yeah! You know fighting monsters and stuff." Percy was blushing and everyone can tell he has a crush on me.

" Oh! Listen I have to go! I need to get change! So, can we talk later?" I asked and really I want to see him more.

Percy nods his head, " Yeah! We can do that!"

" Ok cool! I'll see you later Percy!" I gave him a wink and left with Piper and Hazel.

**Percy POV**

_**Whao! I've never felt this way before! I'm thinking I might be in love for the first time. Jasmine Long is so beautiful and fine! Her eye is hazel. Her curly brown hair smile like one of mom's favorite hair shampoo. I can smell the Victoria Secret on her. The way she smiled gives me joy. I don't understand why both Greeks and Egyptians hated each other. When it was time for dinner tonight, I make sure I can looking good to impress Jasmine. I wore a nice green and white with purple plaid shirt with blue diem jean and a pair of one of Grover's white AF-1. and I make sure I comb my hair very good and spray cologne. Suddenly, my brother, Tyson walk up on me practice on talking to Jasmine in the mirror. And he starts laughing.**_

I turn around so quick and see Tyson laughing at me, " TYSON! What are you doing here? I thought you was gone for dinner." I examine.

" I was but... I was waiting for you! So why are you all dress up for?" Tyson question me.

" Can a brother dress up for once!" I asked.

" I don't know... Why are you dressing up tonight? Is it because you like Jasmine Long!" Tyson exposed my secrets.

" How you know?" I whispered.

" Bro! Everybody knows you like her the way you two were looking at each other."

" Damn it!" I punch the wall. " God! If anybody else finds out.."

Before I could even finish, Tyson spoke to me and try to calm me down.

" Chill out Brother! I'm sure the gods won't find out."

" Tyson they already knows! If something happends ever happens to Jasmine it will be my fault!" I was feeling dreadful about this situation.

**Annabeth POV**

_**In my room nobody knows what I'm hiding. I call on the iris-message to a old friend of mine. When the portal revealed it was... LUKE! That's right! It is still alive! Percy thought he kill Luke but turns out that wasn't even the real Luke after all and that wasn't the real task. The real task is for me, Luke, Charles, Silena and Chris a going to take down the Brooklyn House! I'm sure those host of the gods! Carter and Sadie Kane will catch hell.**_

" So! How did it go?" asked Luke.

" Just as you plan it! the daughter of Horus, Jasmine is now here at Camp Half-Blood. I would have thought those Cyclops you sent to attack Jasmine will kill her luckily Percy, Tyson and Jason went to save her." Annabeth question.

" I thought about it. But I got something else plan for her along with Percy. And it might happend soon." Luke laughed so evil.

" I got to go! I suppose to meet up with Grover, Thalia, and Clairesse."

" Don't blow it!"

Annabeth nod her head, " I promise! I love you!"

" I love you too! When Luke disappeared, Annabeth grab a dark blade that looks very powerful.

" Soon.. All the Egyptians demigods will pay! They will all die including Jasmine! If anything gets in my way... **I'LL KILL THEM ALSO! **

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank You Everyone for reading my crossover series of Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles! On my next chapter, Jasmine finally made it to Camp Half-blood and a lot of greek demigods are not happy to see her. And Annabeth gets jealous of seeing Percy with Jasmine. **

**Percy POV**

_**Me and Tyson walks in and sat down with Thalia, Grover, Clairisse and Jasmine. Oh god! Piper and Hazel really hook her up! She ever more beautiful when I first met her. She was wearing a hot pink dress with pink heels to match. Her hair is very soft. Her eyes is so beautiful and amazing I can see the moonlight. I think Jasmine might be my true love. Grover got up and talk to me.**_

" Yo! Percy!. Man you fresh! I see you wearing my nice pair of white AF-1 I see." Grover stair down at me.

" I always like wearing AF-1!" I lied.

" Uh huh! So why you all clean up..." Before I let him finished. I spoke to Jasmine.

" Jasmine! Are you enjoying Camp Half-Blood?" I asked so I can shut Grover up.

" It's ok! I mean I love the place! But, I kind of miss my home back in Brooklyn, New york!" Jasmine replied.

" Were so sorry for you transport here. I wish there something we can do!" Clairisse responded.

We all look at Clairisse that she just said something nice.

" What? the daughter of war can't say something nice for once." As Clairisse took a sip of Dr. Pepper.

" That's ok Clairisse ! I'm fine really! I just hope Sadie and Carter Kane are not in danger or anything."

After she said that, I talk to her as I made her look into my eyes, " Hey! I will get you back to Brooklyn. I promise!" The way I say it, made Jasmine cries with joy and smiled while the others just looks at me like what? especially Grover.

" Did you get so romantic when you talk like that?" Grover demand an answer.

I was distracting again by seeing Annabeth wearing a sparkling grey dress with black heels and had her hair fix up.

" Annabeth!" I ran into her and hugged her. " My god! Your beautiful!" I smiled.

" Thank You! You looking good yourself." Annabeth responded.

" Thank You!" I smiled.

We all sat down, as Mr.D make an announcement.

" Attention everyone! We are all here to welcome a Egyptians demigod, Jasmine Long, daughter of Horus! Miss Long will be here for a while until we sent her back to Brooklyn House! Now let's go over something!" Before Mr.D could talk, we heard a loud thump coming through the woods and we was all ready to fight.

" What is that?" asked Jasmine who was nervous as hell, holding both of her knife.

I shook my head, " I don't know! Say close to me! I don't want anything happened to you." I told her. She nod her head and was right beside me.

Annabeth was freaking out, " Oh no!"

" What? What is it?" I demand an answer.

" It's the minotaur! He's more powerful than ever!" Annabeth respond.

" What are we going to do, Percy?" Question Grover.

" We fight!" I grab my ballpoint pen as it turns into a sword called "Riptide" I'm ready to fight! I'm here to protect Jasmine, I'm not going to let the minotaur take her away like it did to my mother.

The minotaur came up in the scene and was roaring as it saw Jasmine was right next to me.

" You want her, you have to get through me!" I said with courage. " Come on! Bring it on Bull!"

The minotaur roar as it running toward us.

Grover charge in first toward the bull as he was kicking and fighting with a hard stick but, the bull flip him up in the air as he tumble on the ground.

Clairisse got so furious when she see Grover hurt, " Damn Bull! You will pay for this!" Thalia and Percy tries to stop Clairisse but, Clairessejumps up at the bull and chop it in half. Once it's split in half, it divide in two minotaur.

" Holy Shit!" say Clairesse. One Minotaur roared as the knock Clairesse down.

I told Jasmine to stay behind and stay away from the minotaur.

" No!" argue at me. " I'm staying by your side! We work together to defeat this bull head! No matter what myth we are, demigods always sticks together." Jasmine responded.

I couldn't argue back at her, But I couldn't risk of letting her get hurt by those Minotaur. I nod my head, " Alright! let's do this together!"

I pull out my riptide while Jasmine had her swords and standing by my side as she was ready for a battle.

" Let's do this thing!" said Jasmine.

Me and Jasmine charge at the bulls together as we was attacking them with our weapons. Jasmine cut both Minotaur #1 both legs while I stab it in the chest. As it crumble to dust. Then, I jump up in the air grab Minotaur #2 from behind and was trying to break its neck but Jasmine jumps up so high and aim the sword to its heart. The bull roar as it crumble to dust, and I fell down hard.

" PERCY!" Screamed Jasmine as she drop her other and came running toward me. " Are you ok?"

" Yeah! I'm fine. Just a broken arm that's all." I try to act tough and was rising up from the ground.

" Your not fine mister! Here, give me your arm."

" What are you going to do to me?" I question her.

" Just relax! Seaweed Brain! Sorry! I've been listen to Annabeth calling you that." she laughed.

" Yeah! Alright!' I laughed along with her. " Seriously! what are you doing to my arm?"

" You will see." Jasmine close her eyes as magic was circling all around us and it was healing my arm. As soon I know it, my arm is not broken anymore.

" unbelievable! How you do that?" I asked her.

" Just some tricks that my friends, Sadie and Jaz taught me back in Brooklyn House." she answered.

" Thank You!"

" Anytime!" she replied. We was still stairing at each other, but, Annabeth interrupt us.

" Percy! Chairon wants to see you and Jasmine ISAP!" Annabeth panicked. " Come on!"

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank You Everyone for reading my crossover series of Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles! On my next chapter, Jasmine finally made it to Camp Half-blood and a lot of greek demigods are not happy to see her. And Annabeth gets jealous of seeing Percy with Jasmine. **

**Percy POV**

_**As me and Jasmine follow Annaebeth to go talk to Chiron for something important. I don't know what but it's freaking me out. Once we made it to Chiron, he was looking upset right now.**_

" Percy. Jasmine, I need to speak to you both."

" What is it, Chiron?" I question. Then I look at Annaebeth who look kind of weird right now.

" Luke that's what? He going to attack the Brooklyn House and tries to cost trouble between the Greek and the Egyptians." Chiron responded.

Jasmine gasped. and then, cries in tears, " No! he can't do that!"

" He can! We are talking about the boy who stole Zues Lighting Bolt. I telling you, Luke will do anything to get what he want!"

" How do we get there?" I asked.

" The Grey sisters! They can take us there." Annaebeth protested.

" Grey sisters? Who are they?" Jasmine question.

" Some three crazy old ladies who fights over one eye-ball. Trust me, I ride in their taxi car before and it wasn't pretty." Grover laughed.

" Oh!" said Jasmine as she don't know whatever she should ride in the taxi are not. " I don't know about this..."

I grab her hand to calm her nerves down, " Don't worried! I'll be here by your side. I promise!"

She smile at me with her beautiful smile as she brings me joy and I can't help but grin and was blushing a little.

" So!" Annaebeth interrupt us. " Who ready to go!"

**_In the Brooklyn House..._**

**_Jaz was trying to figure a spell on how to bring back her friend, Jasmine from Camp Half-Blood. But nothing works!_**

" Damn it!" Jaz slam her hand on the table.

Zia Rashid came in as she see Jaz having a bad time trying to use a spell to bring back Jasmine.

" Are you ok?" she asked.

" No! I try all the spells I know and still can't bring back Jasmine!" Jaz was getting exasperate.

" Let me try! I'm a magician." Zia asked.

Jaz nods her head and let Zia take over.

Zia close her eyes and was saying some spells out loud as the room was shaking and then it was nothing.

" What happened?" asked Jaz.

" I can't -can't do it either! The powers from Half-Blood is too powerful but..."

" But what? What's going on, Zia?"

Then, they heard Sadie, Carter, Anubis and Felix screaming in pain.

" What is that?" asked Jaz.

" I don't know! Let's check it out!"

Jaz and Zia ran outside to see what's going on. But, they saw their friends been attack by some greek demigods. One buffy built guy grab little Felix and rip his heart out and threw him around like a rag doll.

Jaz screams and cried in tears yelling Felix name.

One has the power to put us to sleep, well, for Egyptians demigods/gods.

Zia and Jaz was getting weak and see this tall guy with a sandy hair and look so dark evil walking toward them. They can't barely move.

" What do you want from us?" Jaz question.

" We want you to use your power to destroy all the gods in the myth by using your power." he laughed.

" Who are you?" Zia demands.

" Sorry! let me introduce myself! I'm Luke, son of Hermes! And I want all the gods dead!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry for the delay everyone! What you guys think? Do Jaz has the power to kill all the gods? Can Percy, Grover and Jasmine stop Luke? Will Annaebeth turn on her friends? Can Carter, Sadie and the others trust Percy? **

_**Tell me your thoughts about this chapter! Again sorry with the delay! :)**_


End file.
